Wait for me
by TheRedHeadGirl
Summary: "See, My parents have been killed because they're Muggles and I can do magic. I've been shunted by Muggle society because I can do magic. I'm being rejected by everyone and everything, over things that are out of my control. No one wants me" Lily exclaimed bluntly.


_**Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda - Harry Potter's not mine - Yadda Yadda Yadda**_

It was on the Astronomy tower balcony that James found her, back to him and her face turned towards the sky, he wasn't sure if they were tears on her cheeks or if it was just a trick of the light.

"Lily?" He called, his voice carrying in the cool night air. He got no answer, so he walked over to her, laying both of his hands on the stone – just like hers, the only difference being that Lily had two sheets of paper in her hand.

"It's so beautiful" She said suddenly, her voice breaking with an emotion he couldn't identify

"What is?"

"The Stars, Sky, Life" She replied, still looking upwards

"Umm … I guess so … "He didn't really know what to say

"Did you know, that each time we had astronomy lesson, my parents would stand out side, studying the stars at the same time – just so we were connected?" She spoke again

"No, It must be comforting – to know they're out there thinking of you" James said after some thought.

"Yeah, it was"

"Are they star gazing tonight?" He inquired, looking at the stars himself

"No" Her voice suddenly devoid of any emotion " Death eaters got them last week – they knew that my parents had a magical child see" she lifted her hand, Passing him one of the sheets of paper – It was a letter from the Ministry of Magic explaining her parents death in great detail. "I got it this morning"

He let out a low whistle "Evans … "

She interrupted him with a watery chuckle. "No, my name is just Lily Marie - now Petunias is head of the family – I have been officially disowned" Handing him the second piece of paper – Her sisters letter telling her of her extraction from the family. James stayed silent – What do you say in situation like this? He wondered as she spoke again.

"See, My parents have been killed because they're Muggles and I can do magic. I've been shunted by Muggle society because I can do magic. I'm being rejected by everyone and everything, over things that are out of my control. No one wants me" Lily exclaimed bluntly.

Being truthful, James had never thought of it in that way, He hadn't realised how difficult it must be for her, to get up in the morning and face the world knowing that there are people out there planning to kill you. Knowing you don't belong. Knowing that almost no-one wants you.

"We want you "He answered "Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Your friends want you Lily – You're not alone"

She laughed "You say that – but you are the only person to come and find me"

"Really?"

Lily nodded, his eyes narrowed into slits with anger at his friends lack of caring – He was going to have words with them.

Turning on his heel to find the others, Lily grabbed onto his arm – her grip surprisingly strong.

"Stay with me" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face "Please"

"Of course" was his immediate answer – stopping where he was. James watched her chew on her bottom lip, She was thinking something trough.

Decisively, Lily took a few steps forward, gently resting her forehead on her companion's chest – she felt his heart rate start to scatter and his breathing shallow, cautiously – James lifted both his arms to wrap them around her waist carefully, like she was made of glass.

He tightened his grip on Lily as sobs racked her body, Leading her over to a wall and sat them both down, letting Lily rest her head in his lap as he stroked her hair – waiting for her to let all her pain out.

It took a good few hours until her sobs turned to hic-cups and then silence. Afterwards it was Lily that broke it

"I don't deserve you" Her voice croaky

"Huh?"

"I have been so horrible to you over the years but you kept coming back – Merlin knows why. but I'm, glad you did James. I woke up today with the plan to tell you something to you but I cant figure it out right now but I think I like you - A lot. So please wait for me, I know I shouldn't ask this of you but please wait for me, I –"She started to say more but was cut of but James's finger clamping her lips together

"I'll wait as long as you need me too, Godric knows im good at it" He replied simply

"Thank you" She murmured, yawning

"Anytime – Anything" James said with a light kiss on her hair

And wait he did, it took a whole 6 months for Lily to feel ready for a relationship – James had waited, just like he said he would.

Waiting for her turned out to be the best thing that James Potter ever did.

_**A/N: I love reviews almost as much as I love Harry Potter. That is alot. **_


End file.
